Azure Tears
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: As he watches Blue mourn for Quent, Hige realizes that he could never love anyone more than her. Hige/Blue. One-shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Wolf's Rain. **

**Dedication: Hotdogwolf. **

**Pairings: Hige/Blue. **

**Azure Tears **

_Hige's P.O.V. _

"Don't go…"

The terror scripted in Blue's eyes was enough to bring tears to someone with a heart of stone. I watched, with sadness, as Blue kneeled down in front of Quent, the man who had used her to search for wolves before the wolf's blood in her had awakened, and who she considered her "Pops". I fought the urge to burst into tears too; Toboe laid beside of Quent, lifeless in the blood-stained snow. While I had only thought of Toboe as an annoying pup when we first began our journey, I now felt as though I had lost a beloved little brother. As much as Toboe meant to me, I knew Blue was suffering an even greater pain; Quent had meant twice as much to her as Toboe had meant to me. And that's a lot of love to give to someone who would abandon you while you were on the verge of death in his desires to murder a wolf.

Even though Quent had dismissed her only minutes before, Blue was still filled with a sorrowful mourn.

And I understood.

While I stood and watched Blue, mourning for Quent with tears streaming down her perfect face and horror filling her azure eyes, I knew that, no matter who I might come across and how much they might mean to me, I could _never _love anyone as much as I loved her. In this moment, we had both lost something that was important to us; my little brother, her father (I suppose). But, we had one another and, in my eyes, that was all that mattered. We could cry on each other's shoulders.

I was one of Jaguara's wolves. I had been captured, collared, and brainwashed so that I could lead other wolves into the keep with no knowledge of what my actions meant or what trouble it would cause. I was used. Tsume could no longer accept me because of this; I wasn't positive about Kiba. Toboe was dead. But, even though I was a traitor, Blue loved me. And that was enough for me; it was more than I could ever ask for. Blue was my life now.

"Blue," I whispered. Staggering to her feet, Blue covered her tear-stained face with both hands and threw herself into my outstretched arms. Warm tears trickled down her face and dripped onto my shirt, her face buried in my chest as she cried. Both arms around her, I held her close and, with a soft kiss on her forehead, reassured her that she was safe.

Blue clutched my torso securely, her embrace growing tighter with each passing minute of mourn. The wound I had obtained from Jaguara's sword throbbed mercilessly as Blue tightened her grip, but I felt no pain. Even as her nails dug into my back, I was oblivious to the agony. It was impossible to feel pain, when I was so busy feeling my heart pound with unconditional love.

"I'm here, Blue," I whispered. "And I always will be."

Blue was silent. I tilted her chin upward and planted another tender kiss on her forehead. I dared to lift my free hand from her waist, to wipe the tears from her reddened face with one finger. Even as I touched my nose to hers in affection, she gave no sound; she closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head to the right. I sighed with contentment, closing my eyes and the distance between our lips.

Over time, I had experienced my share of crushes and rejection. But, among all those crushes, Blue had been different. She had not left me to wonder, hopelessly, what I had done wrong. She had stayed with me, as only the love of your life would. And I knew that she loved me too. I loved Blue, unconditionally.

And I could never love anyone more.

**A/N: Even my rewritten one-shots are pointless fluff. Since I'm starting to attract more attention (my family, friends, etc.), I decided to fix a few grammar errors and improve my one-shots. I'm pondering on whether or not I should rewrite The Face of Destiny (for the second time) and Howling in the Night. Maybe I will; maybe I won't. Please review. **

**~Sheba~**


End file.
